1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flexible printed circuit (FPC) connectors, and particularly to an FPC connector for connecting a plurality of FPCs.
2. Prior Art
Various connectors are widely used in electronic devices for readily electrically connecting different devices or components. FPC connectors, as one type of connectors, are often adopted to electrically connect different subsystems thereby achieving signal transmissions.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional FPC connector 2 to be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). The FPC connector 2 defines a receptacle 3 for receiving and electrically connecting an end of an FPC 4.
However, the receptacle 3 can connect only one FPC. This means that a connector is required to mount on a PCB when a subsystem is required to connect the PCB. When more subsystems are connected with the PCB, more connectors are mounted on the PCB. Since each connector occupies certain space in the PCB, more connectors occupy more space in the PCB, which does not meet miniaturization requirement of PCBs.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an FPC connector for connecting multiple FPCs thereby occupying minimized space in a PCB.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, an FPC connector in accordance with the present invention includes a housing defining a chamber and a plurality of cavities. A plurality of terminals is received in the housing, each having a first resilient arm received in the chamber and a second resilient arm received in the cavity. A stuffer bar is received in the chamber of the housing for carrying a first flexible printed circuit (FPC) to connect with the first resilient arms of the terminals. A plurality of stuffer blocks is received in the cavities for carrying a plurality of second FPCs to electrically connect with the second resilient arms of the terminals.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: